Template talk:Did You Know
<- Template:DidYouKnow See also: DidYouKnow archive Policy How often should the did-you-knows be refreshed? We have enough for the next revision. I suggest two weeks, or alternatively one week, but question is if w can keep that up. In any case, some form of policy would be nice. My suggestion: *Anyone may suggest didyouknows. *Registered members may edit the active didyouknows for spelling and links. *Admins may replace the active didyouknows after the period has expired. -- Redge 14:43, 22 Jul 2004 (CEST) Also an important rule is to archive old DYK's (see archive link above), so DYK's are not used twice. -- Redge | [[User talk:Redge|''Talk]] 16:04, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) :On this note, I would suggest the current apparent pattern of once or twice a month should be sufficient. After all, these are a lot harder to come up with than things for the Article of the Week. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:01, Aug 20, 2004 (CEST) ::OK, this is terribly outdated, but seeing that we don't have any official policy on this, the fact that this template is deliberately unprotected and the fact that I saw this discussed somewhere in the last days. I don't think there's any good reason why there should be any restrictions on editing this template. If someone (whether logged in or not) makes a good edit, we'll keep it. If he vandalizes the page, we'll revert. ::Much more important than that would be some rule about what to put here, I think. Can we agree on taking trivia that actually is taken from the articles instead of something that can't be found anywhere else on MA? -- Cid Highwind 20:17, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ::Trying to bring some attention to this again: ::#Do we really need a complicated policy on when to add which of the suggestions? ::#Do we need suggestions at all? ::#Do we want to include information that can't be found on the article the DYK links to? ::#Do we really need an archive? ::IMO, the answer to all of the above is "No". As I see it, the DYK feature is some sort of advertisement for the diverse and detailed content of MA. As such, it should be updated frequently, not only once or twice a month - and of course, information presented on the main page should be information taken from the article, not something somebody thought of just for the DYK. Following that, if the information is already available in the articles, there's no real need to archive it - having information twice on the DYK seems unlikely, and even if it happens, it doesn't really hurt. ::So, my suggestion would be to add a comment to the template, stating that it should be updated not more than once per day, and that with each update, one information should be added to the top, and one should be removed from the bottom. Also, information added here should be from one of the articles, and that article should be linked somehow. I also think we should restrict ourselves to five entries. Any comments? -- Cid Highwind 09:57, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::Regarding the last point, the archive: In MA/de we have the template itself work as an archive, because we use the format template/week: de:Vorlage:Schon gewusst/ . Woche and the de:Vorlage:Schon gewusst then includes all the 53 templates of a year -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:03, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::That's nice. It removes the necessity to edit the template weekly, while at the same time making it possible to see and edit all future DYKs. I also like the fact that there aren't more than 2-3 entries per week, which makes that section less crowded. -- Cid Highwind 14:35, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::Addition: I set up something like that on Template:DidYouKnow/temp. Maybe we can put that to use... -- Cid Highwind 08:24, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::I have a competing idea of how this should be handled. It's called DYKBot. Comments appreciated. --Bp 09:03, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Suggestions *that Star Trek: Enterprise is the only spinoff where none of the actors directed any episodes? *that in Star Trek: Generations, Gene Roddenberry's words "Time is the fire in which we burn." were put in the mouth of Tolian Soran, the movie's El-Aurian villain? *that the Borg Queen elevater thingy, the restrainment thingy of Locutus (on Enterprise), the restrainment thingy where Data created his daughter and the thingy where Geordi La Forge controlled the remote probe are in fact one and the same prop? **I think this one is built up as slightly more than it is, since the last three were all on the same set anyway (all took place in the cybernetics lab). **Well, to note the set, it was one of the new sets built for TNG Season 3, but ended up being extesively reused as other starships' bridges and other laboratories aboard starships. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel *that the original starship [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)Defiant]]'s officially recognized registry number NCC-1764 was derived from a FASA role playing game. The authors of the Star Trek Encyclopedia decided to use it when they were making their shiplist **Someone just revealed that FASA mightve gotten 1764 from an earlier "Making of reference" anyone know if this is true? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:41, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) *The bridge set of Enterprise (NX-01) has 80 plasma screens built into it.- B-101 02:08, 24 Oct 2004 (CEST) *that the main title theme to TOS actually has lyrics, although they were never used. docdude316 05:42, Dec 20, 2004 (CET) **And that Tenacious D recorded a live set singing the lyrics while playing the theme over 30 years later. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel * In a Mirror, Darkly is the 700th hour-long Trek episodic production (this number doesnt include the 22 TAS episodes an 10 feature length motion pictures) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:41, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) Requests *What episode has the most guest stars? -- Tough Little Ship 19:41, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Didn't Levar, Patrick, Brent and Jonathan form a band of some sort (I remember reading that here at MA). I never knew that. It would make a nice did-you know as well. Redge 16:36, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) **Found it, it was referenced in Brent Spiner. The band is called 'The Sunspots'. Could anyone make a DidYouKnow about this (and possibly even an article)? -- Redge 23:15, 27 Jul 2004 (CEST) Comments November 5th, 2004 In Call to Arms, Rom says he has to "go to waste extraction". That's a toilet reference, isn't it? -- s.k. October 28th, 2004 Sorry, I had to change the quote to match the English version of FC, "take a leak" (at least I assume the movie dialogue matched the familiar American English idiom. A question: What's the meaning of "Used as an artwork for" for the Romeo/Last Battlefield statement? I'm just not getting it -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :i concur. my guess would be they reused the set, but they also could have had the big screen with the episode running in the background. clarification, please. --kamagurka 20:08, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) regarding the "toilet" DYK: in DS9's Explorers Jake Sisko quite clearly refers to one part of the lightship as the bathroom (albeit with some bafflement). And in Enterprises's Minefield, Reed makes a (rather stupid) toilet joke. so the entry is at the very least exaggerated. --kamagurka 19:56, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Agreed on that, I already changed the line about toilets themselves, theres the brig toilet in Star Trek 5, and the supposed toilet in B'Elanna's quarters in one VGR episode -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::In TNG: "A Matter of Honor", there is one point where you can see the toilet door on the bridge, over Captain Picard's shoulder whilst he's talking with Mendon. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:51, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) August 16th, 2004 I moved the last 4 DYK's from MediaWiki:DidYouKnow:Temp. They were posted by BlueMars with this message: I decided to post possible future Did you knows? here. Otherwise I would forget them again... ;-) Actually we could use this as a kind of pool, from which the best ones can be chosen, thereby enabling a more frequent update of the DYK?s. Guess that's already taken care of. Now it's just a question of getting the rest of MA to find this page on their own. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:50, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) June 22nd, 2004 (moved from Talk:Main Page) in my opinion the main page is not updated frequently enough. (update "did you know", article of the week is more like an article of the month) --BlueMars 19:25, Jun 22, 2004 (CEST) :I agree, no offence to the admins. Perhaps the rst of us can help you guys out? We could have the custom messages displayed on the front page unsecured. That way, experienced members will know their way to update the main page. If those changes aren't satisfatory, you can always roll back the changes. :Oh, I know. What about a meeting where each week on a set day and time we discus what did-you-knows, articles, pictures, etc. to put on the front page. All the admins would have to do, is put in those changes in the custom messages. -- Redge 21:00, 22 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Good, then let's create pages, where the users may propose "did you knows" and articles of the week, so the admins simply have to choose from there, which should accelerate the process of keeping the main page up to date. --BlueMars 21:44, Jun 22, 2004 (CEST) :: BlueMars, you'd better clear your browser cache. The AotW has been updated every week so far. I was only late once, and that was last week. But it's been kept up to date. I haven't updated the DYK yet, but that's just because I haven't had any ideas for really good trivia to replace it with. :: At any rate, anyone's welcome to update the DYK at any time. You can find it at Template:DidYouKnow. :-) -- Dan Carlson 03:23, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::If we allow anyone to update that message at will, it will probably either become a mess, or be updated faster than we can read them. Why don't we just agree to update them every week at, let's say, saterday? -- Redge 09:58, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) Klingon Proverb I just wanted to note that the "Klingon Proverb" also appeared in the movie Young Sherlock Holmes as well. Sherlock, himself, uttered the phrase to explain his "revenge" on Dudley, a student and rival that framed him and got him expelled from school. :Sure, you can write that the quotation in '' Young Sherlock Holmes '' might be inspired by STII:TWOK. Just so you know, since Klingons do not truly exist, the quotation is a translation of the French, '' “C'est un repas mieux avec devoir être vieil utile de le venger comme long temps comme froid.” '' STII:TWOK and to a lesser extent, STVII:FC are '' Moby Dick '' with Khan and Picard as Ahab. — — Ŭalabio‽ 04:08, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I'm sure many movies have used the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold," but only Kill Bill added the in-joke of it being an old Klingon proverb. It really isn't an old Klingon proverb, but director Quentin Tarantino used the reference to Star Trek II anyway b/c he is a huge movie buff and loves to put those sort of in-jokes and references into his movies (i.e. the yellow suit Uma Thurman wore was based on Bruce Lee's suit in Game of Death, etc.). --From Andoria with Love 07:35, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Yes, I forgot that '' Kill Bill '' specifically references STII:TWOK. — — Ŭalabio‽ 02:26, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) UFP Emblem Regarding this bit of trivia ; "...that originally, the three brightest stars on the emblem of the United Federation of Planets was going to represent Vulcan, Qo'noS, and Earth?" Nope, sorry. Writers didn't invent Qo'noS until well after the emblem had been established. Cast of TNG Did you know that most of the cast of Startrek:TNG also were voice actors in Disney's Gargoyles? Largest/Smallest guest cast? What episodes have the largest/smallest guest cast? -- When it rains... it pours 15:13, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Earth Starfleet seal I've added this to the entry for Starfleet (Earth): :The Latin phrase on the Earth Starfleet seal--"Ad Astra Per Aspera"--translates roughly as "to the stars through hardships". It's a modified version of the NASA version "Per Aspera Ad Astra''" ("through hardships to the stars"). It is also the current-day state motto of Kansas. Interesting, no? njr75003 08:57, 14 April 2006 (UTC)